Nintendo Land
Nintendo Land is a launch game for the Wii U. Described as a "virtual theme park", the game features twelve amusement park-style mini-games, each based on a different Nintendo franchise. The game's focus is to introduce players to the different types of experiences and concepts possible with the Wii U GamePad. Many games are multi-player, and are built around "asymmetrical gameplay" where the player with the GamePad has a different experience than those playing with Wii Remotes. The host and tutorial character for the game is Monita‎‎, a female robot. Games There are twelve games and eighty stamps (five per solo and competitive attraction; ten (Zelda Battle Quest and Pikmin Adventure) and fifteen (Metroid Blast) in cooperative attractions) total. ''Animal Crossing: Sweet Day'' Based on: Animal Crossing '' '' "The player holding the Wii U GamePad controls two guards who are in charge of safeguarding a candy orchard from a group of candy-loving animals. Up to four other players, using the Wii Remote controllers to control these animals, must work together to outwit – and outrun – the guards. The game ends when a combined total of 50 pieces of candy are collected, or when the guards catch any one of the animals three times." Stamps Tackle Takedown: Sneaky Sneaker: ''Balloon Fight: Trip Breeze'' Based on: Balloon Fight Use the stylus on the GamePad to draw gusts of wind to direct your Mii, who is hanging from balloons, through obstacles such as spikes, electric traps, birds and fish. The styles can also be used to knock spikes away. Certain power-ups appear too, including shrinking your Mii to fit through tight gaps. Stamps ''Donkey Kong's Crash Course'' Based on: Donkey Kong "Using the GamePad's motion control, players tilt the controller to guide a fragile rolling cart through an obstacle course that resembles the original Donkey Kong arcade game. This single-player game lets other spectators watch the action on the TV and offer advice about how to pass the next obstacle." Stamps Perfect through Area 2: Perfect Run: ''The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest'' Based on: The Legend of Zelda '' '' "The player with the GamePad is an archer who can aim and shoot arrows using the screen as a view finder. That player is joined by up to three others who wield Wii Remote Plus controllers like swords. Players work together to take on a variety of enemies in a world that looks like a cloth version of a game from The Legend of Zelda series." Stamps 100 Rupees: ''Luigi's Ghost Mansion'' Based on: Luigi's Mansion "The player with the GamePad is a ghost (invisible to others) who is trying to capture up to four humans armed with flashlights. The ghost must sneak around the environment by staying in the shadows and try to catch them one by one. The humans can work together to revive fallen comrades before the ghost catches everyone. If all four humans are caught before they are revived, the ghost wins. But if they are successful at shining their flashlights on the ghost long enough to reduce its hit points to zero, the humans win." Stamps A Ghastly Comeback: Magical Win: ''Mario Chase'' Based on: Mario In this competitive attraction,the player with the Wii U GamePad controls their Mii Character dressed in a costume to resemble Mario,and their goal is to stay away from the Wii Remote Players (Their Mii Characters dressed like Toads.),for 2 minutes and 1/2,while the Toads's goal is to tackle down Mario. There are 3 arenas,varying in size depending on how many players there are. Occasionally,a Starman will appear in the center of the arena,if Mario grabs it (The Toads cannot interact with it in any way.),he or she will become invincible (Complete with flashing various colors and playing the iconic music.),tripping any of the Toads they come in contact with. Stamps Starless Getaway: ''Metroid Blast'' Based on: Metroid The player using the gamepad will guide a spaceship while hunting over players with the wiimote down. This game is based on the 2011 Wii U tech demo Battle Mii. Stamps 100 Enemies Down: In the Belly of the Beast: Boss Blaster: Mission Accomplished: Master Bounty Hunter: ''Pikmin Adventure'' Based on: Pikmin A team game where players strategically move through enviroments, facing animatronic versions of Pikmin enemies. The player with the GamePad is Captain Olimar,and can toss mini paper-mache Pikmin to attack whilst the other players take the role of individual Pikmin. The game is designed as both a single player and multiplayer game. The goal of Challenge Mode is to reach the S.S Dolphin at the end of the course. There is also a Battle Mode where Olimar and the Pikmin compete to rack up the most points,avoiding enemies. The Pikmin and Olimar can obtain power-ups (Such as longer stems,and replacing their leaf,bud,or flower with a metal fist to do more damage.). Stamps Candy from a Pikmin: ''Takamaru's Ninja Castle'' Based on: Nazo no Murasame-jō "Based on an early Famicom game available only in Japan, this single-player game turns the GamePad into a launcher for ninja stars. Players swipe the controller's touch screen to take out an ever-growing army of ninja attackers, earning more points for consecutive hits. Moving the GamePad around at different angles enables the player to take aim in an intuitive fashion." Stamps 10-Star Defense: ''Captain Falcon's Twister Race'' Based on: F-Zero F-Zero's mini-game in Nintendo Land will involve your Mii character hopping into the cockpit of a hovercraft racer like Captain Falcon's and doing your best to race toward the finish line while avoiding obstacles on the track like spinning tornado traps. IGN: F-Zero franchise joins Nintendo Land Stamps Hang Time: 4-Star Racer: 5-Mistake Limit: Checkered Flag: Racing Perfection: Yoshi's Fruit Cart Based on: Yoshi With the GamePad, you control a cart and you have to draw a path to pick up the fruits. But, the fruits only appear on the TV, so you don't know exactly where they are on the GamePad. Stamps 5-Egg Exit: 3 Close Calls: Octopus Dance Based on: Game & Watch Based on the 1991 game Octopus,your Mii is underwater with an anamatronic render of a Diver seen in Octopus,he will perform 3 dance moves,with the player having to repeat them by either moving the Analog Sticks or by tilting the GamePad. Eventually the music speeds up,making it harder to copy the Diver,and the diver may turn back the other side with your Mii,with the player needing to look at the GamePad to see the 2 from the front. This is also needed to be done if a Squid Sprays ink on the TV,or on the GamePad to look on the TV. Stamps Perfect Perfect: Gallery Mii Party!.jpg|Miis mingling around Nintendo Land F-Zero Game.jpg|The F-Zero Attraction Metroid-Blast-1.jpg|Metroid Blast shown in Octobers issue of GameInformer. References Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo games Category:Party games Category:Nintendo Land